


ATTENTION COMPOUND (notification)

by CongratulationsBaby



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongratulationsBaby/pseuds/CongratulationsBaby
Summary: This is not a fic - an invite to a newly created ballie / fridget Discord server :)See content of this fic for more details!
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	ATTENTION COMPOUND (notification)

Hi all!!

So this is not a fic - it is instead an invite to a newly created Ballie / Fridget Discord server :)

Since so many writer/readers/fans talk to each other in the comments sections and there is no private message function on Ao3, we've set up a Discord server (forum) for people to chat all things Ballie / Fridget / otherwise. This saves trying to find people on other social media platforms and taking up loads of comments to talk - there are separate sections for Fridget, Ballie, and fics :D

In the fics section you can promote your fic, discuss, throw out prompts, ask for beta help etc.

In the Ballie section you can talk all things Ballie, Bea, Allie, share GIFs, pics, vids etc.

In the Fridget section, you can talk all things Fridget, Franky, Bridget, share GIFs, pics, vids etc.

Plus there is a general thread for socialising :)

If you're interested, here is an invite to the server: 

https://discord.gg/SyBdsAhmEt

We hope and would love for you to join <3 

\- CB


End file.
